New Girl at Sandlot!
by xxBloodyMoonxx
Summary: A new girl moves in with her father and brother for the summer. She meets up with her two best friends like every summer but this summer is different. The three best friends meet a certain group of boys. Will someone come looking for the new girl? Will her big secret be let out? Will she fall in love with one of the boys? Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

New Girl at Sandlot?!

A Benny Love Story

Chapter 1- The Baseball Game and The Three New Girls

Alexa POV

I'm watching from far with my two best friends ever. Brianna "Bri" and Yazmin "Yaz". We're currently watching my dad's team get destroyed by another team. If your wondering it's a baseball game. And my dad said if he need us then he'd get us. Trust me, he needs us bad. I sighed just as another person got home.

Yaz has long wavy blonde hair reaching her mid back. Her hair has a bunch of highlights to but not as colorful as mine. She has many light brown, hazelnut brown, and dark brown highlights. Her eyes are a dark green that stand out a lot. She has some freckles on her cheeks and nose but not a lot. She's a little shorter then me and she has muscles also. From doing track, soccer, swimming, and softball.

Bri has dark brown hair with many light brown highlights. Her hair reaches to her chest and the tips of her hair are blonde. Her hair is dark at the top of her head but gets lighter and lighter until they're blonde at the tips. She has dark brown eyes that have light brown flecks. She only has freckles on her nose but not a lot. She's the same height as Yaz and she has muscles too. From playing soccer, volleyball, and softball.

Suddenly I heard my dad call a timeout before he motioned to us. I smiled and jumped over the fence along with Bri and Yaz. We jogged over to my dad before he made us put on their teams jacket. I was wearing my dad's team jacket unbutton with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, a black tank top, a black sports bra with spaghetti straps, jean shorts that stop at my mid upper thigh, and white sneakers.

I quickly put my hair in a high ponytail before walking over to the bats. I saw four good ones but I couldn't choose. So I grabbed all four of them before I walked out of the dugout. I swung all the bats at the same time. I grabbed the best one with my left hand before I threw the rest at the dugout making the boys yell.

I walked to home plate before I did a few swings. "Whoa, what're you doing here? Your a girl" The catcher said. I didn't even glance at him when I answered. "Yeah so what?"

"Girls can't play baseball" He replied. I finally stopped swinging and looked at him. "Try saying that after I hit the ball" I snapped making him glare. "Hey is she on your team?" The umpire asked as my dad ran up to us along with Bri and Yaz.

"Oh yea of course she is, so are these two. They weren't feeling well earlier so I couldn't play them" He explained. "She can't play, girls can't play" The pitcher yelled coming over to us. Then my dad handed the umpire a book. "Not according to this book" He said.

I saw the umpire put money in his pocket before handing the book back to my dad. Ugh figures dad would bribe the umpire. "She's got the okay, PLAY BALL!" He yelled as everyone got in position.

I smiled before slowing bringing the bat in position. The pitcher pulled his arm back before he threw it as hard as he could. I brought my bat and hit the ball dead in the center. The ball flew high and fast in the air and all the way out of the field. HOME FREAKING RUN!

I smiled again before I jogged around the bases. Everyone was shocked to say the least. All wide eyes with their mouths hanging. Haha they weren't suspecting a girl to hit like that now did they. I stepped on home plate and smirked at the catcher's shocked face. My dad was smiling like crazy at me which I returned.

* * *

Now we switched since the other team got three of our boys out. My dad put me as pitcher and had Bri as left center. I smiled at the kid batting, so that's the catcher. "Hey kid don't blink" Bri yelled from behind me. I smiled as I stepped back before quickly stepping forward and throwing the ball extremely fast. The ball flew into the mitt as the kid swung like 5 seconds later. Then the catcher jumped up holding his hand since he threw the mitt off.

"DAMN! I can't feel my hand" He gasped shaking his hand. My dad switched him with Yaz, who could handle my pitches since she's used to them. The kid came to bat but he looked mad. "She can't pitch like that! This isn't softball!" He said to the umpire. Yeah I used a softball pitch so what!

"Sorry girl but your gonna have to throw it the baseball way" The umpire called which I nodded to. "Whatever it's not like it's gonna make a difference" I said shrugging. Then threw a regular pitch still striking him out. I laughed at him as he stomped away like a 5 year old.

* * *

~Time Skip~

It's the last inning. We're up by 10 since Yaz, Bri, and I basically hit so many home runs. I was up for batting just as the same little bitch started bothering me again.

"Come on James, strike her out. She's nothing but a stupid girl. She's a ballerina" He yelled making his teammates laugh. Yea that kid, he's been saying stuff like that to me, Yaz, and Bri the entire game. And I'm far beyond pissed at him. He's so freaking annoying!

The pitcher threw the ball to me but instead of hitting a home run like I usually would. I hit straight to the left right by third base. More specific right to the annoying boy. The ball hit him really hard and fast in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Instead of stopping to see if he was ok I immediately dropped the bat and sprinted to the bases.

All the team members ran to surround the kid still on the ground with the ball right next to him. When I touched second base and was running to third with them in the way I smiled. I ran through them and jumped over the kid while yelling. "BALL'S STILL ALIVE CHUMPS!"

I heard them yelling right when I overran home base. I looked back to see them all standing and one with the ball in his hand. All glaring directly at me. Suddenly Bri and Yaz came up to me trying very hard not to laugh.

"Alex he's still on the ground, you think he's alright" Bri asked following me. "Yeah, you hit that thing pretty hard" Yaz added making me turn to look at the boy still on the ground. "Nah he's fine. He just got the wind knocked out of 'em" I said waving them off. I walked up to my dad who was chuckling at me.

"Nice aiming Alex, but next time try not to hit it so hard" He stated ruffling my hair making me smile. I walked to the fence to pick up my water bottle. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Alexa Markz and I just moved into the neighborhood. My parents are divorced and I live with my whore of a mother and her new husband! God I hate her! She cheated on my dad and not even a week after their divorce she got married to the same guy! And my parents went to trail to fight for me and my brother. Since my mom lied through the whole case she got to keep me, much to my disappointment! And my dad got my brother. But the judge made them have a deal, which is I get to live with my dad every summer! I get to get away from that slut and her abusive husband!

Yeah, the guy abuses me and almost raped me if I hadn't kicked him. I told my mom but she couldn't care less! Some mother right! God I hate them! And thanks to them I haven't played any of my sports I love! My mom believes I should be a poised and a polite girl! Not a tomboy! So I had to learn to cook, clean, and care for the man of the house! She's basically making me a house slave! Which is why we never get along! Cause of her I guess you could say I became a delinquent. I've talked back to my mom so much and my anger always got the best of me so much, that I brought all that to school.

In school I got in fights with kids and teachers! I basically live in detention and I always get suspended. Which of course makes my mom and I fight even more! I took fighting classes when I was 7 since my brother always wrestled with me. My dad let me take them so I could defend myself, which is when my mom and dad started their fighting. Every time I played a sport or got in trouble, or talked back to my mom. My parents would always get into arguments. For awhile I wished I was never born. My family seemed so happy before I was born, according to my mom I ruined her life. Yeah she told me that!

It's finally summer and I moved out the second I could! Getting away from that whore and bastard is what I basically live for! They ruin my life so I guess I'm even with my mom! But going to my dad's doesn't just mean I get to get away from them, it also means I can play sports! See my dad saw my innate athletic ability. He's the one who taught me all the sports I play. He made me train which is how I became really good at them. He's kinda like my personal couch. I also get to see my older brother who I love a lot! He plays a lot of sports too, which is why we get along really well.

Want to know the sports I play? Well I play soccer, track, softball, and fighting. Yeah a lot right! Since I play a lot of sports I guess you can say I have a good body. I mean that's what guys always say to me, personally I don't care. My aunt also believes I have an amazing body. She said my figure is curvy figure and that I have perfect sized breast; meaning their kind of bigger then average. That I have muscles on arms, legs, abs, calves etc. but isn't very noticeable; only a little. Which I found weird! I mean it's just plain awkward when your aunt says that. And again I really don't care about my body, as long as I don't get fat.

Anyway enough of my body I don't give a damn. The thing I hate the most about me is my facial appearance! Everyone says I'm beautiful, but I feel like I'm cursed! I look exactly like my whore of a mother. I have the same highlights she has in her hair! Dark brown, chestnut, natural copper, brown auburn, and golden blonde highlights all mixed in with my hazelnut brown hair. Just like her's! The weird thing about our hair is we have no hairline, meaning it doesn't part. So basically I can put it in any style. Basically the only thing I like about my facial appearance is my eyes. Their bright blue just like my dad's! I love them! I'm so happy I don't have the same green eyes as my mom! I really would think of myself as a curse if I did!

Anyway, while I was getting a drink I saw 6 boys and 1 girl watching me. I didn't think anything of them so I shrugged them off. Well that is until one of them called out to me.

"Hey there, you're really good at playing baseball. I think it's sexy" A chubby one said smiling. One of his friends with dark brown hair hit him upside the head. I shook my head at the flirty boy before I turned back to the game. Just in time to see Bri hit the ball into the right center field. She ran safely around the three base but when she was running to home, she had to slide to dodge the catcher with the ball.

She jumped up happy since she just won the game for us but that all faded when a certain boy decided to ruin it. The catcher threw his mask to the ground, before he picked up the baseball and threw it at Bri's face. She yelped when she fell to the ground grasping her eye. I immediately dropped my water and sprinted to her along with Yaz.

I glared at the boy before I grabbed his shirt collar. "What the hell's wrong with you! You can't do that! And you sure as hell can't throw a ball at a GIRL'S face!" I yelled glaring coldly at him. He pushed me away which made me angrier so I caught myself with my right leg. Before I brought my left leg up and kicked the boy across the face, making him immediately fall to the ground, holding his now black eye and broken bloody nose.

I was pulled away before I could even attack him again. I looked up and saw my brother holding me but I smiled when I saw he was chuckling. Then I saw the umpire holding Yaz back from attacking the boy also. "THAT'S IT! YOU THREE ARE BANNED! THERE IS NO FIGHTING ON THIS FIELD!" Some guy yelled. I'm guessing he's the owner.

"What! YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT! THAT STUPID KID THREW THE BALL AT HER FACE! AND YOUR BANNING US!" I screamed back as my brother pulled me back more. "No questions! You three are banned! Get out now!" The guy yelled helping the boy up. "Thanks dad" The kid said.

"Dad?"I repeated angrier. "Hey your only banning us cause he's your son! That's not fair! If he wasn't your son you'd ban him!" I yelled at the guy but he just smirked at me. WHAT A BITCH! I started struggling in my brother's grip making him pull me all the way to the dugout. Seconds later my dad came with Bri and Yaz.

I ran up to Bri looking at her already black eye. "Don't worry Bri, I got him worse" I said smiling making her laugh slightly. My dad put an ice bag on her face as she sat down. But my dad immediately stood her up again. "Sorry Bri, you might have a concussion. We need to keep you awake and if you sit down you might fall asleep" He explained.

I grabbed her shoulders and started walking her around the dugout as Yaz got her a drink. I looked and saw the boys still starring at us. I shook my head and turned back to Bri making sure she doesn't look tired.

* * *

Benny POV

The guys and I played baseball for half the day but Ham being the idiot he is hit the ball into Mr. Charles's yard. The nastiest old man ever. And he hates our guts. Mr. Charles's lives next to Mr. Mertle and Hercules. It's been a week since I pickled with the beast. And I became the neighborhood legend, Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez. Everyone looks at me like I'm a God, which I don't really mind but sometimes I find it ridiculous.

Anyway, since Ham ruined the day for us, we decided to watch the best team in town play their last game before they go off to the championships. When we got their we saw them getting creamed. Wow and they're supposed to be the best.

Suddenly the couch of the team called a timeout and motioned for someone to come. But he was facing the out field, and out of the fence is woods. No one goes there. Well I stand corrected since three people jumped over the fence and ran to the couch. Wait those are girls.

"Hah! Girls can't play baseball! The couch must've lost his mind!" Kenny stated making the boys agree. "Shut it Kenny!" Chris snapped. "Well with the exception of you Chris" He stuttered slightly. Yea Chris the only girl in our gang. She can play but we all thought she was the only girl that could play baseball.

But we all stopped talking when the girls started taking off their shirts! I mean they had tank tops under them but still! And these girls had good body's too. I saw one girl with hazelnut hair that had many highlights grab four bats! What's she doin?

Then she swung all the bats together before picking one with her left hand then threw the rest in the dugout making all the boys yell. She walked up to the plate and did some practice swings. She was talking to the catcher but we were to far to hear. Then the couch and the two girls ran over to them. The umpire read a book before he put something in his pocket.

"She's got the okay, PLAY BALL" The umpire yelled. The girl smiled before slowing bringing the bat in position. The pitcher pulled his arm back before he threw it as hard as he could. She brought the bat and hit the ball dead in the center. The ball flew high and fast in the air and all the way out of the field.

I felt my mouth hang open. "Holy shit" I whispered as the girl jogged around the bases. How did she do that! That was crazy! She hit that in the dead center! I've never seen a girl bat like that, not even Chris! Everyone was shocked to say the least. All wide eyes with their mouths hanging. She stepped on home base and smiled to the couch which he returned.

* * *

The girls hit so many home runs! God! Where did they learn to play like that! As the hazelnut haired girl took place to bat this kid started making fun of her again. He's been doing it the entire game and I can clearly see the annoyance on her face. The pitcher threw the ball and she hit it hard like she has been. But instead of hitting a home run it hit the annoying kid in the stomach. She immediately dropped the bat and sprinted to the bases.

But the team was too occupied with checking on the kid. He was on the ground holding his stomach. The girl just stepped on second base and was running to third. She ran through the group of boys and jumped over the kid while yelling. "BALL'S STILL ALIVE CHUMPS!"

The pitcher picked up the ball but she already touched home. She overran it and was walking over in our direction as the other two girls ran to her smiling. "Alex he's still on the ground, you think he's alright" The one with dark brown hair asked asked following her.

"Yeah, you hit that thing pretty hard" The one with blonde hair added making her turn to look at the boy still on the ground. "Nah he's fine. He just got the wind knocked out of 'em" The girl said waving them off which made us all chuckle. She walked to the couch who ruffled her hair then walked closer to us to get her water bottle.

That's when everyone got a clear view of her face. Oh man, she's gorgeous. She had dark brown, chestnut, natural copper, brown auburn, and golden blonde highlights all mixed in with her hazelnut brown hair. Her silky hair was straight and fell all the way to her mid-back. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue that sparkled in the sun. Her skin was a perfect golden tan making her eyes and hair stand out.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Ham said something to her. "Hey there, you're really good at playing baseball. I think it's sexy" I smacked the back of his head for being stupid which made him glare at me but I just shook my head.

* * *

In the end of the game the three girls got banned. The one with dark brown hair got hit in the face by a ball cause the catcher was a loser and threw it when he was standing right in front of her. The hazelnut haired girl kicked him in the face making his nose bleed and the girl with blonde hair kicked him. Turns out the owner of the field is the father of the catcher. So he didn't bother with his son's punishment.

Anyway, I was walking home looking down at the ground, not really paying attention. But when I rounded my corner I bumped into someone. Looking up I saw the hazelnut haired girl from before. I was about to apologize but my throat suddenly became really dry.

"Um this is where you say sorry" She stated making me blink slightly in surprise. I really couldn't talk. My throat was dry, my palms were sweaty, and my heart felt like it was about to explode. "Um dude what're you waiting for?" She snapped letting her annoyance show.

"Uh" I stuttered slightly looking away from her. Wow I have never had trouble with girls before! Usually I can talk with them easily but her. I was about to say something but I was cut off by yelling.

"YO ALEX DAD SAID COME HOME NOW!" Someone yelled from behind me. The girl looked behind me glaring slightly at someone while I turned my head behind me to see. I looked back at the girl just in time to see her walk past me purposely bumping into my shoulder.

I watched her walk to her house, and talk to the guy before disappearing inside. I sighed at myself for being stupid. I quickly shook my head then walked up my steps into my house. Right before I opened the door I looked back to where the girl's house is. It's diagonal from mine.

I shook my head again before opening the door and setting my baseball stuff down. "Benny honey, who was that girl outside?" I heard my mom ask from the kitchen making me freeze slightly. "No one mom" I yelled back annoyed when I heard her laughing.

I took a quick shower before I changed and laid back on my bed. My thoughts immediately went back to the girl. God I can't get her out of my mind and I don't even know her name. I'm such an idiot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- We Have An Issue

Benny POV

Everyone's awake and we're walking to the Sandlot. We're messing around and talking about random stuff. Guess what! I still can't get that girl out of my head. Or why I acted like a complete idiot. I sighed in relief when I saw the Sandlot come into view. Only there was someone already there.

A little boy with a rocket, that he was about to set off. "HEY KID WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Squints yelled. The boy looked at us slightly panicked but he continued trying to set the rocket off. "He's gonna blow up the place!" I yelled running at him along with the guys.

He set the rocket off which hit the home base area. Then he immediately sprinted away with us still running after him. We chased him out of the Sandlot and down the street. He ran into someone's open backyard gate which we did too. We followed him jumping over fences and dodging chairs for a few more houses.

That is until we hopped a certain fence and saw the boy...hiding behind the hazelnut haired girl. I immediately stopped before I ran into her making everyone slam into me, causing me to stumble forward closer to her.

I panted slightly looking back at the kid behind her then looked at the girl. She had her arms crossed, leaning her weight on one leg, and dressed in a red bikini! I felt my eyes wander her before I literally forced myself to look at her face, which wasn't much better.

"What're you doing here? When did I give you permission to come in here?" She snapped. That's when I noticed the a dog beside her growling at us. He had a prong collar on his neck, showing that we shouldn't mess with the dog.

Then her voice snapped me out of my thought. "Well? I better hear an answer or else I'll let my dog attack you" She threatened moving her leg slightly as the dog tried to lunge forward but, she quickly moved her leg back in place making him stop.

Suddenly a cat jumped up the steps and began rubbing her leg. She bent down and picked up the big cat. She was scratching his head making him purr.

"Is anyone gonna answer me?" She asked again, annoyance clearly shown on her expression. I finally decided to speak ignoring all the trouble I was having. "Uh, we were chasing that boy since he tried to blow up the Sandlot" I answered looking at her. She turned her head to look at the boy before turning back to me.

"Why would I let you have the boy when I know you're gonna try to hurt him" She stated still petting the cat. That statement made everyone silent. No one knew what to say. Finally Yeah-Yeah spook slightly nervous.

"We weren't gonna hit him, we were just gonna-" He started but he was cut off. "If you weren't gonna hit him, why would you chase him all this way? Through backyards and over fences even!" She snapped slightly.

* * *

Alexa POV

I woke up at about 8:30 this morning from the peaceful sleep I had. I stretched loving the feeling of my back and neck crack to release the tension. I pet my dog's head, Kino. Kino is a year old pitbull mix. He has the head, cheat and muscular legs of a pitbull. But his fur is short, soft, and spotted. His main coat color is white and his spots are black, grey, and brown.

Anyway, I stood up and took a warm shower. I got dressed in a red bikini since I wanted to go out in my dad's pool. I walked out to the pool with Kino walking with me. I put on white sunglasses and left my hair down as I sat on the chair to relax a little before I actually got in the pool.

My cat Tigger came and laid on my stomach while I pet him. Tigger is a red classic tabby maine coon. And we stayed like that for awhile but something ruined it. I heard yelled and sometimes banging. I stood up as Tigger ran somewhere and Kino stood next to me. Just then I saw Josh, a kid in the neighborhood that I talk to sometimes, jump over the fence and hide behind me.

Not even 10 seconds later a group of 6 boys and 1 girl jump over the fence and started running toward us. The one in the front of the group immediately stops as if he's seen a ghost and then everyone slams into him, making him stumble closer to me. I raise an eyebrow at them as they pant.

I had my arms crossed, leaning my weight on one leg, and I tilted my head slightly. I saw the boy in front look over me before starring me in the eyes, which I immediately recognized. The same eyes as the boy from yesterday that bumped into me. The brown eyes with green flecks. Now I'll admit this boy is smokin hot but I don't fall that easy.

"What're you doing here? When did I give you permission to come in here?" I snapped inwardly shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts on how hot the boy is. I heard Kino growl from next to me making all the boys and girl look at him. They all seemed to tense when they saw him.

"Well? I better hear an answer or else I'll let my dog attack you" I threatened seeing that they were afraid of Kino. I moved my leg slightly as Kino tried to lunge forward but, I quickly moved my leg back in place making him stop.

Suddenly Tigger jumped up the steps and began rubbing my leg. I sighed at him before I bent down and picked him up. I started scratching his head making him purr.

"Is anyone gonna answer me?" I asked again, god what're these kids deaf?! I noticed the cute boy struggle to speak but managed so how. "Uh, we were chasing that boy since he tried to blow up the Sandlot" He answered looking at me. I looked back at Josh surprised. He didn't seem like a kid to do that. I turned back to look at the boy before answering.

"Why would I let you have the boy when I know you're gonna try to hurt him" While still petting Tigger. That statement made everyone silent. No one said anything.

"We weren't gonna hit him, we were just gonna-" A boy started but I cut him off. "If you weren't gonna hit him, why would you chase him all this way? Through backyards and over fences even!" I snapped slightly again. What! Do they think I'm stupid! God boys are idiots. And again no one answered me. I sighed at them before I looked at Josh.

"Clearly you guys have no argument! So either you leave peacefully or I have Kino here attack you. Your choice" I said smiling slightly. Some of them exchanged looks before backing away slowly. The hot boy starred at me a little longer before turning and walking away without any hesitation. The rest followed behind him. When they were out of my yard I turned to Josh.

"Now you explain to me why they were chasing you" I said laying back down on the chair. "Well uh they uh saw me blasting my rocket, I guess they thought I was gonna ruin their field" He explained slightly shrugging. I nodded to him before moving my sunglasses down to stare at him.

"Now you stay away from them ok? Come tell me if they bothered you, I'll deal with them. Now go have fun" I ordered slightly as he ran out. I smiled at how cute Josh was, I thought of him as a little brother that I needed to protect. Then my thoughts went back to that hot boy. I smiled as an image for him came to mind.

* * *

I was sitting on my dad's porch with Yaz and Bri. I was throwing the ball to Kino down the street as he ran to get it and bring it back. We were just talking about random things. Until I saw Kino starring at something at the end of the street. "KINO COME!" I yelled to him. He turned his head but then he sprinted in the direction he was looking.

I immediately jumped up and ran after him with Yaz and Bri following me. We got to the end of the street and turned where he turned and saw a field, well more of a sandlot. I saw 7 kids playing on the field then I noticed one of them was petting Kino. I ran over to them as the boy looked up at me.

The hot guy from yesterday. "Uh sorry, didn't mean for my dog to bother you" I stated slightly embarrassed. He chuckled at me before looking back at Kino still petting him. "Nah, it's fine. He's a good dog" He said while standing up to look at me.

The rest of the kids came running over to stand by the boy. I knew Yaz and Bri were standing next to me. I grabbed Kino's prong collar and pulled him over to me. "Ah thanks for getting him, he doesn't usually run away like that" I said smiling slightly which he returned.

"Again it's fine, by the way I'm Benny Rodriguez. This is Michael "Squints" Palladorus, Alan McLennan we call him Yeah-Yeah, Christine Birch we call her Chris, Kenny DiNunez, Scotty Smalls we call him Smalls and Hamilton Porter we call him Ham" Benny introduced pointing everyone out.

"I'm Alexa Markz call me Alex, this is Brianna Castilo we call her Bri, and Yazmin Parks we call her Yaz" I said pointing to them. "Anyway, you guys want to play with us?" Benny asked smiling slightly. I was about to answer when Chris pulled him back and the rest followed him. I couldn't hear them but I keep seeing Chris glare at me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Bri and Yaz who shrugged.

"Does anyone notice the girl glaring at me?" I whispered to them. They both nodded looking back at the group. "They're playing with us! Stop being so stupid and base up Chris!" Benny yelled surprising everyone one of his outburst. He turned and walked back to us with annoyance still on his face.

"Sorry about her, but you guys can play. Come on" He said as everyone got in position. Of course I got a glare from Chris when I walked by her. God what's her problem! I haven't done anything to her! Well at least I think I didn't, man I don't know! She's just screwed up!

* * *

Everyone was leaving the sandlot, it was about dusk so we all needed to get home. I was walking with Smalls, Benny and Chris. Everyone else already went to their house on the way by. The group already welcomed Bri, Yaz and I like we were family. Well with the exception of Chris. For some reason she hates me guts, but ya know she's fine with Bri and Yaz! Like I said she's screwed up!

I saw my house and turned to the guys. "Alright I'll see ya later, thanks for letting us play" I said before turning and walking away. "Hey Alex wait a sec" I heard Benny call as he grabbed my hand and led me a few feet away from Smalls and Chris, out of hearing point.

"Uh, sorry about Chris, she can be a little difficult to get used to at first" He explained scratching his neck. I smiled at him before shaking my head. "Don't worry about it Benny. But seriously thanks for asking us to play" I said smiling still which he returned. Then realization hit me, we're still holding hands. He was about to let go but I gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

I walked up my steps and took a glance over my shoulder. Benny was smiling while Chris was glaring. And I saw Smalls run up his steps before he disappeared. I gave them a quick wave then closed the door. I took a shower, ate then went to sleep happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Fireworks

Alexa POV

Today is the 4th of July! And it's been a week since Bri, Yaz, and I became close friends with the Sandlot group. Like I said we're already extremely close. But I'm still having trouble with Chris, I mean she hates me! God I don't even know what I did wrong! I took a shower and curled my hair. I quickly got dressed in pink striped racer back vest top, black bandeau lace bra, dark blue mila short, and black converse low tops.

I left my baseball stuff since I told everyone that we're just gonna party with the neighbors. I heard a knock on my door and saw Benny when I opened the door. He starred at me for a few seconds before smiling. Benny is actually the only person I didn't tell. "Hey get your glove it's a night game" He said before I grabbed his hand before he could run away.

"Give me your glove Benny" I ordered holding my hand out. "No we're gonna play night game" He stated. I moved to grab his glove but he moved it behind him. I walked closer to him and moved my hand around his torso then grabbed the glove. I threw the glove in the house next to mine, then turned to a slightly blushing Benny.

I ran my hand through my curly hair before grabbing Benny's hand and pulling him to the cul de sac. We went through all the food tables and grabbed a few stuff.

"Did you plan this?" He asked making me look at him. "Yep! I told everyone except you. You need at least one day to relax from baseball. And you can't miss the 4th of July!" I explained smiling which he returned.

I pulled on his hand that is still intertwined with mine and led him to where Yaz and Bri were. "Hey guys where's the boys?" I asked. "They all ran to get food" Bri answered chuckling. I giggled slightly as Benny looked at the food with hunger.

"Benny you're practically drooling" I said nudging him making him laugh. "I can't help it! The food looks amazing!" He said pulling me over to the food. Benny's right, the food looks delicious! I was getting my plate ready when Benny literally shoved me away to get more food. Oh hell na!

"Oh Rodriguez you did not just shove me!" I gasped joking. He laughed but still continued grabbing food. I walked over to him and hip bumped him away. "HEY! I was getting food!" He yelled smiling. I stuck my tongue at him which he returned and then we both laughed.

* * *

"Cindy look isn't that your son?" I heard Alice Smalls ask me. I turned and saw Benny walking with a beautiful girl and...THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS! Aww my baby boy's growing up!

"Aww look at how cute they are!" I squealed as Alice laughed. The girl was pulling Benny to a food table. Benny grabbed a plate and handed one to the girl before pushing her away.

"Oh Rodriguez you did not just shove me!" She yelled smiling. Benny laughed but still continued grabbing food. The girl walked over to him and hip bumped him away. "HEY! I was getting food!" He yelled smiling. Then the girl stuck her tongue at him which he returned and then they both laughed.

"How adorable! They're so cute!" Alice squealed smiling with me. I got a funny idea so I walked over to my son and the girl. "Hi honey who's this?" I asked kissing his cheek making him wipe it with an annoyed expression.

"MOM! Don't embarrass me" He whispered making me giggle. The girl smacked his arm making him look at her. "Don't be rude to your mother!" She lectured smiling as he rubbed his arm.

The girl came up to me with a smile. "Hi I'm Alexa, so your Benny's mom" She said while looking at Benny with a smirk. "Yes nice to meet you Alexa, I'm Cindy" I said back equaling her smile. Alexa looked at Benny one more time before turning to me again.

"So...how was Benny like as a child?" She asked smiling widely causing me to giggle. Benny quickly jumped into the conversation when she said that, his face flushed. "No! Mom go talk with your friends" He begged making me laugh. Alexa pushed him away then looked at me with a smile.

"Oh Benny I could show Alexa your baby pictures! Do you want to see them Alexa?" I asked making Benny's eyes grow wide and Alexa nod smiling still. "NOOO!" Benny yelled grabbing Alexa's hand and pull her as he ran away from me. I laughed as I watched him pull her all the way down the street. My baby's found someone.

* * *

Benny pulled me as far away from his mom as possible before stopping at the end of the street. "I like your mom, she's really cool!" I said as he stopped. "No! You can not see my baby pictures!" He stated still embarrassed. I laughed at him as he slightly pouted.

Realization suddenly hit him. "Hey you wan to go to the carnival? It's suppose to have a firework special at like 10" He explained. I smiled and nodded as we began walking.

"Wait I have to tell my mom, come on. And don't ask her embarrassing questions about me!" He snapped slightly still embarrassed. "Aww but I bet you were a cute baby!" I said running away from him and began searching for his mom. I heard him yell and I knew he was running after me.

I saw his mom and I immediately ran over to her smiling. "Mrs. Rodriguez can I please see some of Benny's baby pictures?" I asked quickly as she laughed. "Lucky for you, I knew you would come back so I went inside and grabbed some for you" She said then pulled out some from her pocket.

I smiled as I looked at the pictures. He was freaking adorable! "Aww Benny looks adorable!" I squealed looking at the rest. Suddenly the pictures were yanked from me quickly. I looked up and saw Benny holding them blushing. "Benny you look so cute! Let me see" I squealed trying to grab the pictures from behind his back.

"No!" He yelled running off while I sprinted after him. "BENNY LET ME SEE!" I yelled pushing myself to run even faster. We ran out of the neighborhood and into the Sandlot. I finally got close enough to him so I tackled him making us both drop to the floor and roll. We finally stopped with me on top of him. I blushed but ignored it as I tried to grab the pictures again.

He was holding it above his head as I reached for it. I finally got one of him and I shot up to look at it. I squealed really loud when I saw the picture. It was Benny was about 5 years old, he was in a baseball uniform and he was making a funny face. He had his hands on his ears, making him look like an elephant, and he was smiling brightly.

"Benny! Look at how cute you are! OMG YOU WERE ADORABLE!" I squealed again while jumping up and down smiling. Benny stood up and had a pouty face on. I smiled at him then pinched his cheeks before grabbing the rest of the pictures from him. "YOUR SO CUTE! OMG I LOVE YOU AS A KID!" I screamed hugging him. He quickly got out of the hug and crossed his arms pouting. "Are we gonna go to the carnival or what?" He asked stomping off while I followed him laughing.

* * *

"Benny I won't allow you to pay for my ticket!" I exclaimed, hip bumping him out of my way. "Oh c'mon Alex! It's the least I could do!" He reported, picking me up and moving me so that he could get to the ticket guy.

"No" I yelled pulling his left hand. As an attempt to hold him in place, but that didn't stop him. Benny looked at me with an amused look and a bright smile. "You're gonna get your outfit dirty" He said shaking his handout of my grip.

I stood up straight, and ran over to Benny. But he already had two tickets in his hand. "Benny NO!" I yelled as he shoved a ticket in my hand. "Quit complaining and come on rides with me!" He exclaimed pulling me to a ride. I looked up and saw the Fireball. I grabbed his arm and pointed to the ride.

"Lets go on that one please!" I begged. He smiled and nodded then we walked up to the ride. The guy strapped us in the seats and we waited for the ride to start.

It's about 9:30 and we rode so many rides already. The Fireball, Top Spin, Top Scan, High Rollar, Zipper, Evolution, Speed, The Slingshot, Jet Force, Flying Circus, and Zero Gravity. This night is freaking awesome! Right now we're sitting on the Scrambler. Waiting for the guy to start the ride.

"Ya know Alex, I'm surprised" Benny started making me look at him, only to see he's already starring at me. "Why's that?" I asked wanting him to get to the point. "I've never met a girl that likes rollar coasters, especially like the ones we went on tonight. Not even Chris likes rides like that" He said smiling. I laughed at him before I felt the ride start.

It started slow then went extremely fast. Since there was extra room in the seat, me and Benny kept slamming into each other. And then we'd try to pull ourself away but we'd just get slammed right back together. We kept laughing but it did hurt. This lasted for about 5 minutes before the ride ended. We both got off laughing and dizzy.

"That was AWESOME!" I screamed jumping on Benny smiling which made him laugh. "Whoa calm down Lexi, I think that's enough rides of you" He laughed. "Lexi?" I asked smirking. I saw a small blush cross his cheeks while he gave off a nervous laugh. "Yea, my new nickname for you, Lexi!" He explained making me giggle.

We talked for awhile just walking around and getting some snacks. That is until I saw a booth that had the cutest stuffed brown bear. It has huge puppy dog eyes that was basically begging me to win it. I ran over to the booth ignoring Benny's yells.

It was a dart game, you had to throw the darts and pop three balloons. I got out my money and was about to pay the guy but someone beat me to it. I looked up and saw Benny. "Benny! You already paid for me! NO! I want to do this!" I exclaimed pushing him back. I went to put my money down again but thus time he grabbed my money. He put his money down and got the darts before he handed back my money.

"You are a butt" I stated simply crossing my arms as he laughed at me. "Watch Lexi, I'm gonna win this" He said with a smile and wink before he began throwing. He missed the first one but I think it was on purpose since he chuckled and winked at me again. He threw the last three darts and hit all of them.

"Congratulations, you can choose any prize" The guy said smiling. Benny pointed to the bear I was looking at, the handed it to Benny who handed it to me. I bet I was smiling like a complete idiot but I didn't care. I then attacked Benny in a tight hug surprising him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed as he laughed at me.

"Your welcome Lexi" He said chuckling still. I hugged him tighter then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before I went back to squealing about my new bear. I probably had a squeal attack for about 5 minutes before I finally calmed down and walked normally with Benny. He suddenly grabbed my hand making me look at him.

"Come on, the fireworks are starting" He explained before leading me to a big oak tree. We climbed up the tree and sat at the highest branch that was the strongest. We watched as the fireworks shot into the sky and burst into beautiful colors. Again I bet I was smiling like a complete idiot but again I didn't care. I absolutely love fireworks!

Suddenly I heard laughter, I turned to Benny and saw him laughing while looking up at the sky. "What?" I asked giggling a little myself. "Y-You just look so childish, like it's the greatest thing you ever saw. I-It's adorable" He choked out still laughing. I shook my head at him but giggled more.

It is now 11 o'clock and the fireworks finally ended. There were many colors, shapes, and just plain beauty! I loved it! Benny and I stayed in the tree until 11:30 just talking, laughing and getting to know each other better. "Oh shit! It's almost midnight! My mom's gonna kill me!" He yelled about to shoot up but stopped when he realized we were on a tree.

Mom? Doesn't he have a dad? I want to ask but maybe it's sensitive subject. "Uh Benny, what about you dad?" I asked softly as he looked at me. "Um, my dad died 10 years ago from brain cancer" He said looking down. Shit! I knew I shouldn't have asked! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad" I said quickly. He looked up at me and chuckled. "Nah, it's fine. I was only 4 so I don't really remember much about him" He replied smiling.

I smiled at him then stood up along with him. We both climbed down the tree with him helping me even though I didn't need it. When we got to the bottom we started walking back to the neighborhood. Still talking, laughing and messing around. When we got to our street Benny walked me to my house even though I objected.

When we got to the door I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Benny I had an amazing night" I said making him smile right back. He was about to say something but my front door opened. My dad stood there with his arms crossed, and boy he looked pissed. "Hi daddy" I said giving him a sheepish smile. He motioned with his head to come in and I did but gave Benny one last smile.

My dad closed the door and gave me a quick look that said we'll deal with it in the morning. When he walked into the kitchen I silently opened the door to see Benny walking down my front steps, but he turned at the sound of the door. I ran up to him then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks" I whispered before running back inside. I felt all the butterflies erupt in my stomach which made me smile slightly. I went upstairs, took a shower, changed then went to bed.


End file.
